Parents
by Little Mockingjay
Summary: After Weirdmaggedon, Dipper and Mabel's parents arrive at the Mystery Shack to see if their kids are okay. When they realize how much their kids love Gravity Falls, Jason and Kristen Pines make the choice to move up here so the kids don't have to leave.
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Gravity Falls.

 **Chapter One: Arrival  
**

Knock, knock, knock.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about them being early." Ford said, setting down his coffee to look at the kitchen's clock. It read 8:45. Stan took a deep breath, as though he were a child expecting to be reprimanded as he stood up, walked to the door and opened it to reveal a couple.

"Hey Uncle Stan." The man said. He basically looked like an older version of Dipper - though clearly lacking the boy's birthmark – with his hair styled relatively neatly.

"Hey, Jace." Stan smiled, and they exchanged a brief hug. Stan gave the younger man a firm pat on the back as he let go and turned his attention to the smaller, sandy-haired woman. "How ya doin' Kristen?"

"Hi, Stan." she said, giving the old man a smile that was reminiscent of Mable's smile. She raised her eyebrows so that her smile now looked to have a hint of cunning. "Where are my kids?"

"Nice to see you, too, Kris." Stan gave her a little smirk and ushered them in to the shack. "They're sleeping up -"

"Mom!" a voice bellowed from the upper floor. "Dad!" Mable, clearly just woken up by her messy hair and wearing the biggest smile they'd seen in years, was running so fast down the stairs that it was a wonder she didn't fall.

"Mable!" Kristen said as Mable barreled into her with a tight hug.

Jason smiled lovingly as he ruffled her hair. "There's our kooky cookie. Now where's your brother, hon?"

"Still sleeping." Mable said.

"I'm gonna go check on him." Kristen said, remembering that Stan said he'd been hurt in whatever it was that had happened. She let Mable go and went quickly up the stairs. It wasn't that she didn't trust Stan, she was sure he'd done all in his power to protect the twins, but all the same...

When Stan entered the kitchen followed by Jason and an ecstatic Mable holding his hand, Ford straightened up. It was uncanny how much his brother's son looked like Dipper.

"Ford, Jason. Jason..." Stan paused, unsure of how this would play out. Oh well, no turning back now. "Stanford."

Jason raised an eyebrow at Stan. "Stanford?" he questioned. "Huh. And I thought we were being unoriginal with our twins. Or are you actually uncle Stanley?"

"Yeah, about that..." Stan paused, again. Mable gave him an encouraging smile, but the tension was dropped when they all heard clearly:

"OH MY GOD, DIPPER!"

"I think Mom found Dipper." Mable said.

"Ya know, maybe we outta hold off an the explanation for now. Wait till Kris comes down." Stan said. Sensing that the conversation was about to become boring, Mable went to the fridge to get whatever she could find for breakfast. She quickly retreated to the leaving room with a bowl of surgery cereal and a banana. The television could just be heard from the kitchen as she turned it on.

"Good idea." Ford muttered. "For right now, all you need to know is that you have another uncle."

"Oh, I knew." Jason said, surprising the Pines brothers. "But I thought you were dead."

"We'll explain when Kris comes down." Stan said again. It wasn't as though Jason was a stranger to the oddities of Gravity Falls, after all he had spent several summers up here. The thing was that nothing truly dangerous had ever happened to him, otherwise he would never have sent his kids up here. He couldn't thank his uncle enough for protecting them as well as he did. "So, uh...Coffee?"

"Oh, please." Jason smiled gratefully as Ford got up to pour him a cup. "Knowing that the kids were in the middle of all this and than hearing that Dipper's been hurt, it wasn't like either of us slept last night."

"So," Stan said he and Jason took their own seats and Ford handed Jason a cup of hot coffee. "How's the advertising business treating' ya?"

"Not well, I'm afraid." Jason sighed. "The company's folding up."

"Oh." Stan's smile dropped. "Is that why you sent the kids up here?"

"Oh no, I just got the news last week." Jason said. "Like we said, we sent them up here to get from fresh air. Spend some time outside for a change."

"Well, what'll ya do now?" Stan asked.

"Not sure." Jason said. There was a ruckus in the living room and several new voices exclaiming his daughter's name. Checking in on this, Jason saw that there was a group of other girls. A large girl who looked closer to fourteen than twelve, a slender redhead who was clearly in her mid-teens, and two more girls who were more clearly Mable's age. Mable beamed when she noticed him. She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into the fray.

"Everyone, this is my dad. He and Mom just got here. Dad, these are my friends. This is Wendy, she works at the shack with me and Dipper." she said, pointing to the redhead. Wendy smiled lazily at him, although he did see a fleeting look of disappointment on her face. "These two are my best friends, Candy and Grenda," she said, pointing at the large girl and the small one in the green shirt. They gave him smiles identical to Mable's and Jason imminently knew why these two were chosen to be his girl's friends. "And this is mine and Dipper's new friend, Pacifica." The last girl was bleach-blond and her clothes looked expensive. Unlike the other girls, though, she just gave him a small, shy smile, so Jason could at least believe that she had a friendship with his son.

"Hey, Jason, guess what?" Stan said, now leaning on the door-frame. "She's Northwests' girl."

Jason's eyes widened. "What? There really was some woman desperate enough to breed with that joker?" During his summers up here, Jason Pines hadn't interacted much with the local rich boy, and on the occasions that they did, they didn't get along. The longest interaction the two had ever had was when Jason had been fifteen. Preston had called his Uncle Stan a swine, which lead to a fistfight.

It was odd; the shy girl before him seemed too gentle to be anywhere related to that insufferable man. He was about to question this, until a welcome voice caught his attention.

"I'm fine, Mom. Really." Dipper said as he descended the stairs, closely followed by his mother. It was clear she'd been fussing over him; all of his cuts were dress, a pack of ice was tied to his pulled arm, and – as Pacifica in particular noticed – quite shirtless.

"Whoa." Jason said, now understanding his wife's worry. He hadn't imagined that Dipper would be so covered with cuts and bruises. "Dipper, what in the world happened to you?"

"Um...car crash?" Dipper said quickly, not keen on being fussed over again. No one noticed Wendy's unease as he said this. Greater good or not, she hadn't meant to get Dipper so roughed up.

"Kristy?" Jason asked. "Let's leave the kids alone for a bit. Stan wants to talk to us about something."

"We made coffee if you want some." Stan said, turning to go back to the kitchen.

"Oh, that would be heaven." Kristen sighed, suddenly looking very tired as Jason put his arm around her and they followed Stan and Ford into the kitchen.

"Feeling any better, bro-bro?" Mable asked as Dipper slouched on the couch.

"Sort of." he said. "Still sore, but I'll be fine."

* * *

This two-shot is taken from another collection of one-shots. I felt it'd get more attention one it's own.

Review.


	2. Staying

**Chapter Two: Staying**

 _Dream by night, wish by day,_

 _Love begins this way,_

 _Night's a friend with love to send,_

 _Each new day._

Kristen sang. It was late now. It had been years since she'd sung Dipper and Mabel this lullaby, as Dipper had insisted that they were getting too old for it shortly after they turned eight; but tonight he embraced it. Taking into account everything that the kids told her and his husband, it was understandable.

Letting everything sink in had been tiring enough, from hearing Stan and Ford's insane explanations for everything to hearing Dipper and Mabel tell them about gnomes, merman or...manatars. None of this surprised Kristen, Jason had told her of such things, with proof, years before the kids were born; the thing that gotten to her was that her kids, her _babies_ , were taking these dangerous things on.

 _Bless your heart, bless your soul,_

 _Let your dreams come true,_

 _Future songs and flying dreams,_

 _Wait for you_

There was one thing keeping Kristen from concluding right than and there that Gravity Falls was too dangerous a place for her kids; Dipper. When he was explaining about the journals, the mysteries and the fanatic creatures and adventures, he'd done it with an enthusiasm and joy that neither she nor her husband had seen in years.

 _Love, it seems, made flying dreams,_

 _so hearts could soar,_

 _Heaven-sent, these wings were meant,_

 _To prove once more,_

 _That love is the key._

She watched him as he and Mabel slept. It wasn't that Dipper had been an unhappy child, but as he got older, he seemed to take less and less joy in anything besides books and video games. Once he started hiding his birthmark, those kids just started picking on him for being a nerd. Eventually, Mabel was his only friend and he seemed almost afraid to socialize with other kids. Indeed, one thing they had specifically asked of Stan was to at least do something about Dipper's confidence; perhaps it would lift his mood. Granted, exterminating bats and chopping wood wasn't what either parent had in mind, but it seemed to work.

 _As you wish, as you will,_

 _Dream of flying stars,_

 _Love and care, the power's there,_

 _Trust your heart. Trust your heart._

As she finished her song, Kristen carefully stood up and placed a soft kiss on each of her children's foreheads. She turned off the light and slipped out of the room, joining Jason, Stan and Ford downstairs.

"The kids asleep?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, they're asleep." Kristen said, sitting on the couch beside Jason. She turned to him. "So, did you ask them yet?"

"Ask us what?" Ford asked.

"Well, we've saved up a good amount of rainy-day money." Jason said. "Kristy and I...well, we don't thank we'll ever be able to thank you, Uncle Stan. For everything you've done for Dipper. It's been years since we've seen him so happy."

"Heh. Kid's pretty stubborn, that's for sure." Stan smirked.

"Well, we've seen it today and in Mabel's scrapbook." Jason picked up. "Those kids love it up here, don't they?"

"Yeah." Stan said, remembering how Mabel had been on the verge of tears just thinking about having to leave. "I'm – I'm not sure they want to leave."

"Well, maybe they won't." Jason said. "I mean, I'm out of a job and the school year won't be starting for a few more days. It won't be hard for Kristy to transfer between the schools she teaches at."

"Yeah, I hear the high school needs a new English teacher." Kristy smiled.

"We're not following." Ford said, he and Stan having identical lost looks on their faces.

Jason and Kristen looked at each other for a moment. Turning back to his uncles, Jason asked: "What would you think if we moved up here? We were thinking that we could take our savings to build a house in town. I could look for another job, Kristy could teach at the high-school, and the kids could come over whenever they want."

Stan hadn't been expecting this, but it would be nice not having to say goodbye to the kids. And...and ever better knowing that he wouldn't be responsible for Mabel's pig. And it would be great having relatives close...Well, younger relatives.

"Well, about that last part..." Ford interjected, bringing Stan's lifting mood to a sharp halt. Oh yeah, he...he was supposed to leave. "This is my property. I appreciate what Stan did for me, but he'll be leaving shortly."

The couple had been shocked at Ford's callousness earlier that day, but because of that it came as little surprise that he didn't seem to care about his family. Kristy held her tongue against him, although she gave him a disapproving look. She turned to Stan and spoke.

"Well, we'd be glad to have you, Stan." she smiled. "We can always make sure to have another bedroom made." Jason smiled lovingly at her and pulled her into a hug. He knew Stan wasn't his wife's favorite person, but he also knew she meant what she said; in light of everything he'd done for their kids, Stan was more than welcome in their home.

"Th-that'd be great." Stan said, trying to keep from choking up. If he was honest with himself, he'd been dreading having to go back to a life of stealing, identity fraud and going in and out of jails. He'd done well enough in his younger years, but he wouldn't be able to keep that up at his age. The word relief didn't seem to be enough for what he felt.

"Well, that's that." Jason grinned. "We're moving up here. I'll head back down to California tomorrow to take care of everything."

"Ya know," Stan said. "You might not need to pay outta pocket for this. The kids told me that the Northwest girl's been trying to 'fix her family name' or something like that. She's starting by using their fortune to fix the town up and make it better. Spruce it back up like it was when you were younger. I'll bet if you go to her with this, she'll pay every penny of the building."

"She's really do that?" Jason asked, still a bit unbelieving of Pacifica's innocence, even after seeing the friendliness between her and Mabel, her shyness around Dipper and the half a dozen pictures of some party the kids attended.

"Oh, yeah." Stan smirked. "I'm not sure what happened, but she likes the kids; she'll probably be glade to hear they're not leaving."

"YES!" a pair of voices upstairs roared. Kristen sighed tiredly.

"I knew that was too easy."

* * *

For the interested parties, the lullaby is called _'Flying Dreams'_ from the movie _The Secret of Nimh_. The song is impossibly sweet and it's easy to find on Youtube and it comes in two versions; the lullaby and the credits version. In fact, go watch _The Secret of Nimh_ itself. It's a magnificent movie, and if you like Gravity Falls it outta be right up your alley. Review.


End file.
